Create OC:s
by Goat13
Summary: I'm making new story and I want you to be the one who makes the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, it's me.... again. It's just that I want to create a fanfic that doesn't have the normal characters in it so here I am!

Anyway, this is a DMC-fanfic that will have new characters in it and here's the thing… you can be the ones to create them. So I want your OC in my story!

So those who want their OC:s in it, just send them in a review. This is just a list with requirements, only with my own character in the answer.

* * *

Name: Allen Darknight.

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Eyecolour**: (in this story they have 3 powerlevels: 1: they have very strong and very fast, wounds of all sizes heal within 24 hours. 2: they are like normal half-devils. 3: deviltrigger.)** dark blue when not accessing his demon-powers. Vibrant blue when using demon-powers. Red when using deviltrigger.

Haircolour: **(they have silver hair as a basic thing, but have streaks of whatever colour you want.)** silver with purple streaks.

Appearance: a black trenchcoat and black army-pants. A black, expensive shirt with a red and black flame on the chest-pocket. Black sneakers with steel-plates at the toes, but the metal have been painted black so they aren't visible. He is pale and is very handsome. The ladies are easy prey to him, unless they have demon blood in them. He is 1.75 m tall. He has black fingerless gloves. And a silver bracelet and a steel bracelet on his wrists.

Devilarm: a black O-katana with a round guard. The handle is black with red bands around it. he is able to transform it into a broadsword ( think of Dantes Rebellion before his awakening.) he can use both Vergils and Dantes moves as well as some that I will reveal as the story goes on. **(You will however have to reveal your special moves in your review if you want them to be in the story)**

Deviltrigger: he becomes black with red lines. His coat becomes like a second skin to him. His face becomes demonic with black horns that curve forward. His chest opens up and his ribs sharpen and becomes fangs. he grows large black tattered wing and a tail which is two metres long. he gains claws.(Think dantes deviltrigger, but black with horns.

Guns: (If you have any at all) a black Desert eagle 50. Cal with the word "dark" engraved on it and a silver desert eagle with the word "night" engraved on it.

Bodybuild: muscular and very strong, has almost impenetrable skin. Has been known to let people hit him in the stomach, only to realize they have just broken their knuckles. (He has a body made of stone, figuratively speaking).

Personality: can be very cold to people and only approaches them if he has to, but in reality he is very caring and wouldn't mind if he got shot to save someone else. Doesn't like people who "beat around the bush".

Interest: loves playing games and watching anime. That and slaying demons.

Job: is a CEO at a multimillion dollar company that is why he is able to detect demons so fast as he is using a new technology capable of tracking the magic demons use.

Demon inheritance: his mother was a ¼ demon and his father was a dark knight.

Bio: he had a normal life until when he was 12 and his parents were killed (his dad and mom had sacrificed their demonic powers in order to seal the underworld.) Then he devoted his entire being to destroy all the demons in the world. That led to his plan to gather all the hunters that had demon blood in them and attack the demon world. After that they would become the rulers of the underworld and slowly kill all the weaker demons while making the stronger ones join them.

While it may seem evil, but he's just doing it to save humans.

* * *

I want 3 half-demons, 4 ¼ demons and 2 with lesser demonic blood in them. Oh, and 4 of them has to be guys as 5 of them has to be girls. Now hurry up and review if you want you character to be a strong one!

* * *


	2. It's over!

ok, so the opportunity to create OC:s are officially over. thank you for all your hard work and know that i will do my best do make the story the best one I've written!

* * *


End file.
